Maturing
by Itrauma
Summary: Rin was older now, and her body was starting to develop. Rated M for mature content


A/N: Hey, first story I've put up here… try and be friendly… or else -takes out mustard-

And sorry I'm not smart enough to know the Japenese terms for their attacks, as previously stated, first posted.

VvVvVvVvV

It had been seven years now. Seven years since InuYasha had used the windscar against him for the first time. Seven years since he'd fled to the forest. Seven years since a little girl hadn't been afraid of him, and actually smiled as he tried to ward her off. Seven years since the girl had died, and Seven years since he'd brought her back.

The little girl had started talking after that day, giving up her muteness and sometimes being impossible to silence without the vocal command.

Sesshoumaru had trained her well by then. He stops, she freezes. Look from the corner of his eye, stop whatever she was doing. Speak her name, come. Tell her to stay with Jacken, and she'd stay within 50 feet of where he'd told them to stay.

Whenever he'd show up, the little girl would end her song, flower picking, talking, or pondering and bound up, Jacken not far behind.

But now she was no longer a little girl, she was becoming a woman, and the traveling kimono he'd purchased for her was looking very scanty.

The last time he'd shown up from one of his solo trips, she hadn't bounded so much as hold the chest of her kimono closed and slunk up.

Over the last seven years, he'd gotten her three different traveling kimono's, only worn when she was traveling with him or playing outside with one of his lesser demon guards. Yes, she played with the demon guards, teaching three of them how to play fetch, tag and jump rope. And Sesshoumaru never said anything about it.

This was spring time, and time for him to patrol his territory, and that meant Rin found her traveling kimono pulled it on and ran after him, but it seemed too small to cover the needed places. It was pathetically stretched over her chest and hips, making her look like a concubine, and that was bad enough to make Sesshoumaru head over to get her a new one.

It was an 8 hour trip by himself, but that turned to more of an 8 day trip with Jacken and Rin tagging along.

Now, only a day into the trip, they'd stopped early, Rin complaining of her stomach hurting.

She'd started complaining by about noon, and Sesshoumaru had taken another 4 hours to find a hot spring he saw fit for her to bathe in.

The first one had been out in the open, and it was bad enough she was pretty much showing her newly forming breasts every time she took a step right then. The one after that had been just plain tiny no more than 3 feet wide. Now, the third one they'd come along that day, it had a rocky cliff to one side, hot water flowing down the no more than 10 foot drop. The other sides were surrounded by trees, which made it good enough for her to bathe in while the taiyoukai cleared his thoughts and Jacken set up camp.

Currently Rin was heading into the trees to get to the hot spring on the other side, Sesshoumaru leaning against a tree and trying to figure out where the stench of blood was coming from. It had started not long after they'd begun walking, and had followed them all day.

Alright then, it defiantly wasn't just some predator animal killing its meal. None of them were injured, and if they were, it would have faded not too long afterwards. Just what was it?

His meanderings were interrupted not even a second later, by Rin's scream.

He was on his feet in no time and sprinting through the trees, hand on the hilt of Tokigen, ready to draw it and kill whatever was threatening her.

Once he got to the spring, his golden eyes flashed around, looking for the threat, but finding none. All he found was Rin standing at the bank, completely naked and staring at the blood staining her inner thighs.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru stated, Rin's head turning toward him and she yelped out of embarrassment, not following the usual order to come hither.

"H-Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked shakily, her arms moving up and criss crossing over her chest.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, hand falling away from his sword as he approached her calmly, the scent of blood finally placed.

"I-I don't know." She stammered, biting her lip, eyes falling to the ground as she fought the urge to back away or hide.

Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees in front of her, tapping her knee to make her spread her legs.

His eyes quickly skimmed over her inner thighs, looking for injury, but the source was soon discovered as more blood dribbled from her womanhoods.

Rin's face had turned redder than the blood staining her thighs as her lord began examining her private place.

After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few moments, the lord stood up, looking down at her, "Bathe, I will return shortly." Was all he said to her before turning and walking away.

"Jacken." He said as he passed the imp, still standing at the edge of the trees, "Make sure nothing happens to her." He instructed, passing through the trees again.

Once he was clear of the trees, light engulfed him and he quickly darted up over the land, following his nose for the scent of the wench that followed InuYasha around.

It took only a little while to find her scent and he followed after it. He landed a ways away from the group, sniffing for the scent of the others. It appeared the two females were separated from the males at the time, and he quickly followed after the scent of the females, finding them coming out from behind the bushes, both adjusting their skirts, but stopping dead in their tracks when they saw the demon lord looming before them.

"I require your assistance, wenches." He explained shortly before darting forward, and arm going to either's waist ( A/n: Yeah I gave him his other arm back… it's been seven years… it grew back -shifty look-) before he leapt up over the trees, blue light surrounding all three as they started back toward where he'd left Rin.

Neither woman had had any time to protest his 'request' and both had quickly grabbed onto his sleeves to keep from falling, wind whipping past them quickly as they moved faster than either one had, riding InuYasha or Kirira.

Rin has taken her time washing the blood away from her thighs, keeping her back to Jacken as he stuck around to watch her more closely.

She'd had a time getting out seeing as she didn't to expose anything, and the toad demon simply refused to leave. She'd eventually distracted him by throwing a rock at his head and jumped out quickly, jerking on her kimono.

Jacken had been thoroughly upset and was in the process of whacking her in the head with his staff when he felt a sudden breeze out of no where, then an extreme presence behind himself.

He turned to see a very disapproving look on his master's face, two women sitting on the ground on either side of them, a pissed look on the younger one's face.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, HU? KIDNAPPING US LIKE THAT!" She shrieked as she sprung to her feet, giving him an accusing look, the other standing up, appearing more clam.

"Silence, wench." He ordered, receiving a flabbergasted look from her, the other one merely clearing her throat.

"I think what she's trying to say is 'what did you need us for that was so important you had to kidnap us?'"

"Rin is bleeding from her womanhoods, fix it." He instructed before turning on his heel and starting back toward the camp Jacken hadn't made yet.

The women shared a look and a sigh before starting toward the girl, still standing by the edge of the spring, vainly trying to make her kimono cover herself properly, Jacken still standing by.

"Scram, buster." Kagome ordered with a frown.

The imp stood his beak up in the air and scoffed, "I shall do no such thing."

"I said, BEAT IT!" She yelled again, still miffed about being carried off with no warning, and needing something to take it out on. She picked up the toad by his staff and flung him halfway through the trees.

Normally they would have refused the 'request' but they both knew the girl seeing how every time Sesshoumaru and InuYasha started fighting, they stood on the sidelines, just chatting. They felt kinda bad for her being stuck with two guys with no other female company, and now she was starting to get her period, so this time, they were willing to over look the whole 'we didn't have a say in coming here' thing to help the poor girl out.

VvVvVvVvV

A/n: Ok, so first chapter of my fic… think I did well for my first time around… Review and put it on alert so you'll know when the embarrassment will continue.


End file.
